Dependable, Now
by liztits
Summary: Jack can't cook, and Shepard is really over-dramatic. Post-Reaper war. Part of "Amy Shepard" verse. T 'cause Jack's got a potty mouth.


**I have such a broner for Vega and Shep being like, ultimate bros. There will be more of that in and around this shit. I've decided this verse will just be the Amy Shepard verse. Too lazy to come up with a creative name. Do you guys play DragonAge? Is it good? Like I've never played it and I'm thinking of getting it because I finished Tomb Raider really fast and there's no new games out for an age. I also haven't played the Citadel DLC yet, need to pick up a new harddrive for my xbox. Weeping forever.**  
**ANYWAY, I went off a bit then. I hope you enjoy this, and let me know what you think! Also if you need me you can find me over on tumblr, same username, whatuppp!**

* * *

Jack was confused.  
She'd survived childhood fighting for her life in a research facility. Spent her teenage years killing mercs, and anyone who crossed her, on Omega. She'd even fought the Reapers alongside the famous former commander, now captain, Shepard. But now, she'd been defeated.  
She looked at the booklet in her hand and back to the dial on the oven. How could an appliance be harder to use than a gun? She scratched her head, leaning back onto her heels and sighed.  
It's been an amazing idea when she'd first thought of it. Get off work early, cook Miranda something romantic, spend the evening fucking. Simple shit.  
But she couldn't get the god damn oven to work. It's 2187, shouldn't ovens be simpler by now? Jack looks at the booklet in her hand again before sighing and standing up.  
Crossing the kitchen, she picks up her discarded omni-tool and sighs. She hates asking for help, even for trivial things like this.  
She checks the time, making sure she still has a few hours before her girlfriend arrives home from work, and dials.  
"Jack!" Shepard's cheery voice chimes when she answers. Her grin falters when she sees the expression on the ex-cons face. "What's wrong?"  
"Can you come over? I need your help." Jack asks, waiting for Shepard to reply before disconnecting the line.

She probably shouldn't have been so vague when asking Shepard to come over, Jack muses, looking at the shards of her front door still hanging on the frame.  
Shepard grins sheepishly from her place next to the oven. "I thought something was wrong, your expression was so dire!"  
"My expression is always dire, Shep." Jack reminds her, moving away from the splintered mess of wood on the floor and towards Shepard, who is expertly turning nobs and saying things at Jack, not that she can follow her. Definitely leaving the cooking to Miranda in the future, she sighs internally.  
"Hey Lola, you in here?!" James Vega's voice booms through the apartment, and he soon appears after it, carting a spare door the buildings supervisor managed to find.  
"Yeah Vega, we're in the kitchen!" Shepard replies from her seat on the kitchen counter, watching as Jack carefully stirs something into a pan of pasta.  
Vega steps over the old door, which is now affectively a pile of sawdust. "What the hell happened?" he asks, placing down his toolbox and propping the new door up against the wall.  
"Shepard happened, obviously." Jack huffs, not turning away from the stove.  
"I may have gotten a little over excited." Shepard grins, blushing slightly.  
"A little, Lola?" Vega shakes his head. "A little excited is pulling off the handle, not disintegrating an entire door." He chuckles a little. "It's a good job I was still in town, or I don't know how you would've fixed this. Do you even own tools?"  
"No, but I would've figured something out." Shepard grumbles, picking at something on her pants.  
"How long do you think it will take to fix?" Jack asks, "Like, do you think you could get it done before Miranda gets home? She'll tear me a new one if she sees I've broken the fucking apartment."  
"You mean broken the apartment again." An Australian accent chimes up from behind Vega's hulking form, and when he steps out of the way, Miranda at least looks amused.  
"Shepard did it!" Is Jacks automated response. "I was trying to be impulsive and romantic, and cook you a dinner, and I couldn't work the fucking oven" Jack waves a spoon in the direction of the oven "so I called Shepard, which evidently was a mistake, because she burst into the apartment like it was on fucking fire, and the door practically burst into dust."  
"You were the one who was really dramatic over the holo!" Shepard tries to defend herself, "I will admit, I could've tried the handle instead of kicking it open…" She's interrupted by Vega's booming laugh, travelling from his place in the hallway, "but, I had the best intentions at heart!"  
"Of course you did, Shepard. Do you think you could go and help James?" Miranda asks, eyebrow raised slightly.  
Shepard answers by leaving the room rather quickly.  
"Miri, shit, I didn't mean to make a mess… I just wanted to surprise you." Jack mumbles, looking down at the spoon in her hands.  
"Jack?" When she doesn't look up, Miranda puts her hand to Jacks chin, tilting it until their eyes meet. "I'm not mad at you. If anything, I should be mad at Shepard, she's the one who broke the door." Shepards protest from the hallway is cut short by a dull thud, followed by a moan of pain. "I think it's cute, you trying this hard to do something nice for me." Miranda smiles softly.  
"I'm not cute, I'll mess you up." Jack sulks half-heartedly, but her pout turns to a smile quickly. "I managed to make food though! At least, I think it's edible. It tastes pretty good to me."  
"I'm excited to try it, as soon as Shepard has finished cleaning up the wood from the hallway!" Miranda raises her voice at the last part, and Shepard groans loudly in response.

Later on that night, when they lie wrapped up in their sheets, Jack rests her head on Miranda's stomach, chin positioned over Miranda's tattoo, only a few months old and the only mark on her perfect body, just above her hipbone. She runs her finger along it, tracing the outline of the Omega symbol with a small skull nestled in the middle.  
Jack had practically demanded to let her do it, not giving a reason until the tattoo was finished. The war had been over a matter of weeks, and Jack hadn't been out of the hospital for very long.  
"You're mine." Jack had told her possessively. "And if anything ever happens…" Her voice had wavered slightly, tears stinging at her eyes and she cursed herself for letting her emotions show. "I just need to know, that if something happens, I'll know it's you. That you'll be brought back to me." By the time she'd gotten the sentence out, tears poured freely down her face, and Miranda had had to hold onto her to maintain eye contact.  
"Nothing will ever happen to me, Jack. I'm always coming home to you."

Miranda ran her hand through Jacks hair, watching her trace the outline of the tattoo on her abdomen. "I love you." She whispered softly, watching as Jacks hand stilled.

Jack shifted up, leaning over Miranda and pressing a hard kiss to her lips. She wouldn't say it back. She could count the handful of times she'd said it since she'd left the hospital on her hands, but it didn't mean that Miranda didn't know, that she didn't express it.  
She pulled back and looked into Miranda's icy blue eyes, feeling Miranda raise her hand and brush a thumb across her cheek. "I know" She whispered, as Jack inched forward again. "I know."


End file.
